The Albert Einstein college of Medicine will continue to participate in the group-wide studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The institution places approximately 100 patients per year on group-wide studies and 40 patients per year on ECOG - approved pilot studies. Investigators from AECOM are currently responsible for three major group-wide ECOG studies as well as one arm of a master study. These include 1578 - A Comparison of Standard with Intensive Combination Chemotherapy in Small Cell Carcinoma of the Lung; 1377 - Phase III Comparison of Methotrexate Alone vs. Combination of Methotrexate, Bleomycin, and Cis-diamminedichloroplatinum vs. Methotrexate with Subcutaneous C. parvum in Metastatic or Locally Recurrent Squamous Cell Cancer of the Head and Neck; 2878 - Phase III Combination Chemotherapy of Advanced Ovarian Cancer; 2578 - The cis-platinum arm of the master protocol of the Evaluation of New Agents in Patients with Small Cell Bronchogenic Carcinoma. The institution is continuing to develop and participate in new pilot studies. Currently these include studies in ovarian, head and neck, and esophageal cancer. Representatives from the institution serve on the steering committees for many of the ECOG committees. These include the New Agents and Pilot Study Committee, the GYN/GU Committee, the Head and Neck Committee, the Immunotherapy Committee, the Lung Committee, and the Melanoma Committee.